


Kass' Journey

by Clancee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bukkake, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clancee/pseuds/Clancee
Summary: Kass goes on a journey in Hyrule after a "meeting" with of some bokoblins. In this story Kass will travel across Hyrule and meet up with all different monsters.contains M/M and Kass having sex with many monsters.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s)/Kass (Legend of Zelda)





	Kass' Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I have written so I hope you like it. I have a busy life so I don't know when I'll update it.

Boring… Culx the red bokoblin had a boring life, while many bokoblins, moblins and other monsters roamed the land of Hyrule Culx was one of the few bokoblins that roamed the Great Plateau. Apart from the animals and there was not really much to do on the Great Plateau. There were no Hylians, Rito and definitly no Zora’s or gorons, though it was not like they could actually hurt a Goron.

Today Culx and his friend Frix, a blue bokoblin, were tasked with hunting for food in the Forest of Spirits. After a little bit of walking Frix stopped and signaled Culx to stop and be quiet. Culx listened and didn’t move or make a sound, then he heard something, it was the sound of some instrument, but it wasn’t a music instrument that he had ever heard before.

Culx and Frix continued in absolute silence and made sure they didn’t make a sound. When they reached the Hopper Pond they saw things that caught their interest. The bokoblin camp that used to stand next to camp was gone. They possibly moved, Culx didn’t know why but that wasn’t important right now. What was important was the strange guest sitting near the pond.

It was a Rito, but it looked a lot different from the ones they had sometimes seen flying past the Great Plateau. Its colorful feathers were wet and he was using a strange ‘thing’ that made strange sounds. Culx looked around and noticed that the Rito must have washed himself and his clothes as he could see the fabric hanging in bush.

Culx and Frix looked at the Rito, the Rito was completely naked and from their position they could see the big feathery butt sitting on the rock displaying itself to the two lusty bokoblins. Culx and Frix quickly made a plan on what to do. “I will walk around and keep him distracted, you use our club to knock him out.” Culx said. Frix agreed and nodded “Let’s go.”

* * *

Kass Pov

Meanwhile the big Rito named Kass was thinking about what his next destination would be he decided to lay his accordion down and take a look at his map and his teacher’s notes. There were a few riddles that he hoped to solve but he couldn’t understand them enough to come up with a solution. Suddenly Kass’ attention was taken by some rustling bushed on the other side of the open field. Kass looked at the bushes to see what it could have been when he heard noice behind him followed by blackness.

* * *

Bokoblin pov

Culx and Frix looked at their prey, they quickly grabbed some ropes and sticks and started tying the Rito up. They attached some stick so they could carry their prey back to base. Culx grabbed the improvised strecher at the back while Frix grabbed the front and started walking back to camp.

* * *

Kass Pov

When Kass woke up the first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move. When he looked around he noticed that he was stuck in something made out of wood and ropes. A cold breeze touched his butt and he shivered. “Wait my butt, my clothes! Where are they?” Kass wanted to say but a rope around his beak turned his questions into a muffled sound.

Kass heard some growling in front of him and than it dawned on the big Rito. “I have been captured by bokoblins!” The thing Kass was wondering about was why he was still alive and not hanging above the campfire. Kass’ thoughts were suddenly disrupted by blue bokoblin grabbing his beak and turning it toward his face. Kass couldn’t understand what the bokoblin was trying to say but the spit that came out of the bokoblin’s mouth as he spoke scared him. “What do they want? Why did they not kill me?” But Kass was getting his answer as the rope around his beak was removed and his face was forced down and into the bokoblin’s manhood. The bokoblin made a weird sound. “What? No I won’t suck on that, I’m married” Kass tried to say but as he spoke the bokoblin dick quickly entered his beak. Kass’ beak was forced into the bokoblin musky groin. The bokoblin used his hands and held the head of the Rito and pushed his dick deep into the Rito’s throat making sure no inch would be left outside of the Rito’s beak.

Kass’ mind was slowly influenced by the musk coming from the monsters groin. “Could this be that monster essence he had heard about? He heard a strange merchant somehow sells this ‘monster extract’ but now Kass would know what it could do.” The smell was slowly changing the Rito’s mind as he forgot that he got captured and started sucking on the thick bokoblin cock. Suddenly Kass could feel something wet touch his exposed ass. He couldn’t see but he knew. Kass started moaning around the dick in his beak “How does this feel so good?” Kass wondered as he imagined how that dick would feel in his ass. Kass could feel the thrusting of the blue bokoblin were slower and stronger. Then the bokoblin pushed his dick as far as he could. Kass felt the warm liquid flowing into his throat and spurts of cum were shot out as dick left his beak. When the dick was out of his beak some cum shot out and landed on his face.

The bokoblin that rimmed his ass and had stopped and aimed his dick into the exposed and well worked Rito ass. He quickly entered and pushed his entire dick in all at once, hitting the Rito’s prostate with full force. A loud moan escaped the Rito’s beak as the bokoblin started to fuck him faster and faster. More bokoblins approached the trapped Rito and removed their loincloths to expose their dicks. A blue bokoblin pushed the other blue bokoblin away pushed his dick into the Rito’s face. Kass did what he knew he wanted him to do and started sucking his dick. Meanwhile the other bokoblins decided to fap their dicks and approach the sides of Rito. After a while the bokoblin that was fucking his ass came and painted the inside of his ass a creamy white. The red bokoblin moved out and stepped back. After a while the other bokoblins came and covered the Rito’s body with lots of bokoblin cum.

* * *

When the sun started to rise Kass found himself outside in a forest. The cum had dried and made his feathers stuck to each other. His throat and ass hurt and when he tried to stand up he could feel cum dripping down his abused hole. He made his way to the pond and washed himself. After that he used his scarf as a towel and put on his clothes. Aside from the wet spot on his ass from cum that was still dripping out. Kass looked normal but his mind was wondering. “wondering how the other monsters would feel as they would use him, and they would use him, thanks to the monster extract that was part of the bokoblins sweat and cum more monsters would be attracted to him.”

  


  


End of chapter 1..

  


To be continued…


End file.
